Kroniki Ivesta - Podniebna Bitwa
Częśc 1 O północy trakt handlowy Ta-Metru - Po-Metru opustoszał. Kroczyła po nim ciemna postac z kapturem. I nagle spotkał drugą postac. -Więc jesteś-powiedział przybysz. Z głów postaci opadły kaptury. Ukazały się twarze Kubixa i Ivesta. -To zaczynamy-rzekłem i pobiegłe co tchu w stronę Po-Metru. -O ile dobrze pamiętam, tu zastawiliśmy pułapkę na Zbuntowanych Toa-zauważył Kubix. I miał rację. Zaraz znaleźliśmy się w małej, kamiennej dolinie. Było tam pełno Po-Matoran. Jednak nie zachowywali się normalnie - biegali i chowali się, gdzie popadnie, strasznie przy tym wrzeszcząc. To było uzasadnione. Nad głowami Matoran latały Klakki. Zdawały się nie interesowac Matoranami. Zaczęliśmy w nie strzelac. Zręcznie robiły uniki. Po dłuższym czasie udało nam się wystrzelac wszystkie - z wyjątkiem jednego, największego. Ten rzucił się na nas,jednak zanim strzeliliśmy w niego, zobaczyliśmy włócznię zamontowaną na plecach Klakka. Zanim zdążyliśmy strzelic, świat dookoła nas zniknął. Zapadliśmy się w otchłań. Niebo nad nami nabrało czarnego koloru. Spadaliśmy coraz głębiej i głębiej. Częśc 2 Opadliśmy na twarde skały. Na razie nie byliśmy w stanie podnieśc swoich obolałych pleców. -Twarde lądowanie-mruknął Kubix. Zapewne jakiś nasz wróg w nie wiem, jaki sposób przeniósł nas do dziwnej otchłani i skazał na...wkrótce dowiem się, co. Tylko kto? Władca Cieni? Eee, niemożliwe. Przy zniszczeniu Aretoru jego - zresztą i tak już martwe - ciało zostało zasypane. Xinar? Zgłębiłem tajemnice jego mocy. Nie mógł jeszcze raz się odrodzic. Kradhen? Niby jak? Może Idon? Nie. Nawet jego duch został zabity. Arnax? To by było przegięcie. Odrodzic się drugi raz? Kiedy tak dumałem, moje ciało powoli opuszczał ból. Podniosłem z trudem głowę i rozglądnąłem się po okolicy. Co zobaczyłem? Wpatrującą się we mnie grupę Matoran z Turagą na czele! -Nasi goście powoli dochodzą do siebie-oznajmił Turaga.-Chodźcie, mężni Toa. Podnieśliśmy się z ziemi. Dopiero teraz rozpoznaliśmy to miejsce. Byliśmy w Karda Nui. Podążyliśmy za Turagą. -Wybaczcie za to twarde lądowanie-rzekł Turaga. Za wielkim, kamiennym wzgórzem rozciagała się mała wioska. Turaga zaprowadził nas do pewnego domu i przed okrągły stół. -Nazywam się Linher-opowiadał Turaga i usiadł.-Zaczęło się niewinnie. Wybuch w kopalni i zaginięcie górników. Potem niektórzy Matoranie znikali...aż w końcu straszliwy Khan-zar, czyli Maszyna do Zabijania, zaatakował wioskę. Spłonęły domy. Kilku Matoran zginęło. To jednak było tylko zastraszenie. Miało nas wypełnic strachem. Teraz boimy się o kolejny atak.Maszyna do Zabijania wie, że nie mamy obecnie w Karda Nui żadnego Toa. A wasza sława dotarła aż dotąd...nasłaliśmy na Matoran Klakki. Udało nam się - nikt nie zginął i nic nie zostało zniszczone. Wiedzieliśmy, że się stawicie. Na jednym z nich podpięliśmy włócznię teleportacji i podłączyliśmy ją tak, aby uruchomiła się, gdy będą was dzielic od tego Klakka dwa metry. I udało się. No, a teraz do zobaczenia. Nie wiemy, co przyniesie jutro... -Włócznia teleportacji...-powiedziałem.-To mi coś przypomina... Częśc 3 Następnego dnia Linher wezwał nas do siebie. -Mamy dla was coś, co przyda wam się tu, w Karda Nui-powiedział. Nacisnął guzik na ścianie. Wtedy ta rozsunęła się. Ukazały się zaryte do połowy w ścianę zbroje. -Zbroje Adpatacyjne!-krzyknąłem jednocześnie z Kubixem. Założyliśmy je. Mieliśmy od teraz skrzydła i mnóstwo innych bajerów. Wtedy rozległ się huk. -Maszyna do Zabijania!-krzyknął Linher.-Przez okno! Wylecieliśmy przez okno. Nie umieliśmy jednak zbytnio panowac nad skrzydłami. Zaczęliśmy więc robic różne dziwne pozy w powietrzu, lecąc w stronę huków. Widząc nas, Khan-Zar zaśmiał się. Wyglądał jak robot. Tylko w niektórych miejscach prześwitywała brązowa skóra. Miał tyle funkcji na swoim pancerzu, że nie dało się ich policzyc. Uruchomił swoje wiertło i uniósł je do góry, wiedząc, że nie umiemy panowac nad skrzydłami i najpweniej rozedrze nas na pół. Ale jednak jakoś udało nam się skręcic. Khan-Zar rzucił się w pogoń. W końcu dotarł do budynku, w którym było pełno materiałów wybuchowych. Już miał uciekac, gdy strzeliłem moim nowym Cordak Blasterem w świecę. Ta przewróciła się i zapaliła wszystkie dynamity i inne. Budynek wybuchnął, ale wtedy Maszyny do Zabijania nie było w środku. Wycofał się. Częśc 4 -On tutaj wróci-rzekłem i zadrżałem. -A my nie umiemy się posługiwac Zbrojami-dodał Kubix. Powiedzieliśmy o tym Linherowi. -Tylko spokój i opanowanie może was uratowac od mrocznego kresu-powiedział Turaga. Następnego dnia siedziałem na skale zawieszonej nad przepaścią. Po chwili obok mnie znalazł się Kubix. -Ivest-zaczął Toa Grawitacji.-Opowiadałem ci już, jak kiedyś specjalizowałem się w tłumaczeniu run*? -No tak-odrzekłem.- A co to ma do rzeczy? -Chodź ze mną. Zaprowadził mnie do tajemniczej jaskini. Na ścianach były runy. Mój kompan wyjął swój dziennik i zaczął tłumaczyc znaki. -"Za mroczną włócznią idąc zło Serce Wszechświata zaatakuje, a Ten, który Ciemnośc pokonał i jego kompan mężny dadzą mu kres, atoli będzie ono pochodziło z wewnątrz"-wyrecytował. -Dziwne-skomentowałem.-Nie rozumiem wielu rzeczy, jednak dawno temu my byliśmy przepowiednią Matoran. My mieliśmy ich ochronic. Teraz nie puszczę tego płazem. Obejrzałem runy i lekko przejechałem po nich palcami. -Chodź dalej-mruknąłem. Ruszyliśmy w głąb jaskini. W końcu, gdy korytarz skręcał, na ścianie wyryta była ogromna broń. Poznałem ją. To była Włócznia Teleportacji Idona. -Wiele jeszcze tajemnic skrywa Karda Nui-mruknąłem. Nagle spostrzegłem zarysy run pod wizerunkiem włóczni. -Umiesz to odczytac?-spytałem. -Nie-odparł Kubix.-Znaki są zbyt rozmazane. Ciekawe, czemu, skoro te przy wejściu są w idealnym stanie. -Ja chyba wiem czemu. I wiem, czyja to jaskinia... Łatwo było to wywnioskowac po wielkim cieniu rzucanym na Kubixa zza jego pleców. * Możecie o tym poczytać w opowiadaniu Kubix: Narodziny Kubixa. Częśc 5 Biegliśmy, ile sił w nogach. Khan-Zar, mimo wielu ogromnych, metalowych części, był dośc szybki. W końcu wybiegliśmy z jaskini. -Jeśli nadal tak żałośnie posługujecie się swoimi zbrojami, to nawet szkoda mi was-zaśmiał się Maszyna Do Zabijania. -I tu się mylisz-powiedział Kubix. Przypomniały nam się słowa Linhera: "Tylko spokój i opanowanie może was uratowac od mrocznego kresu". Polecieliśmy w jego stronę. Zaczęliśmy strzelac Cordak Blasterami. Z jego wielkiej zbroi wyłoniła się tarcza, którą odbijał pociski. Wyladowaliśmy na ziemi. Ledwo co odbijaliśmy mieczem ogrom broni naraz. Ujrzeliśmy, że Linher stoi na szczycie wzgórza i wpatruje się w walkę. -Panie!-zawołał Khan-Zar.-Czas, byś się ujawnił. Spodziewaliśmy się potężnego Makuty lub czegoś takiego, a z jaskini wyłonił się...zwykły, bezbronny Matoranin Grawitacji! -Zarix!-zawołał Linher, zbiegając ze wzgórza.-To wszystko...to twoja robota? Zarix uśmiechnął się. -A ty, Kanzar, pamiętasz mnie? Khan-Zar milczał. -Byłeś górnikiem w kopalni-opowiadał Turaga.-Pewnego dnia w kkopalni był wybuch, który znacznie uszkodził twoje ciało. Byłeś prawie nieżywy. W końcu skalna lawian spowodowała odsłonięcie przejścia. Pierwszy wszedł tam Zarix. Spotkał ciebie. Był genialnym wynalazcą o ambicjach przejęcia władzy w Karda Nui. Ale jako Matoranin miał na to niewielkie szanse. Zabrał ciebie to swojej pracowni, a tam stworzył ci mechaniczne kończyny, mnóstwo broni i powiększył twoje ciało. Stałeś się bardziej Toa niż Onu-Matoraninem. Aby nadac tobie dodatkowej grozy, imię Kanzar przerobił na Khan-Zar, czyli Maszynę do Zabijania. Pamiętasz? Wykorzystał cię. Zniszczył twoje dotychczasowe życie i zamiast ci pomóc, wykorzystał cię jako broń. Kanzar wszystko zrozumiał. Spojrzał na zmieszanego, bezbronnego Matoranina Zarixa. -Może obgadamy to przy porannej kawie?-improwizował Matoranin. Epilog Kanzar chwycił Matoranina za kark, podszedł nad przepaśc i zawiesił go tam. -Jednak daruję ci życie-powiedział Kanzar.-Byś poznał, czym jest łaska i litośc. I z powrotem "odłożył" go na ziemię. Przerażony Matoranin uciekł do wioski. -Dziękuję wam-powiedział pół Toa, pół Maszyna.-Ivestowi, Kubixowi i Linherowi. Uchroniliście mnie przed dalszym zabijaniem. A ponieważ w Karda Nui nie ma Toa, ja będę pełnił jego rolę. -Żegnaj-powiedzielismy i ruszyliśmy w stronę wioski. Kanzar wpatrywał się w otchłań i żałowac swej przeszłości, zas Linher podążył za nami. -Już chcecie wracac?-zapytał Turaga. -Najpierw pokaż nam Włócznię Teleportacji-zdecydowałem. Po chwili mały Turaga ledwo co niósł ogromną włócznię. Gdy ją chwyciłem i oróciłem w palcach, na ziemi złotym blaskiem zamigotały runy. -One nas dokądś prowadzą!-poinformował Kubix.-Za nimi! I pobiegliśmy tam, gdzie prowadziły runy. -Niewychowana młodzież-mruknął Linher.-Nawet nie powiedzieli "Do widzenia". Runy zaprowadziły nas do wielkiej skały. Jej ściana była płaska. Gdy dotknąłem ją włócznią, uformowały się w niej drzwi. Kubix je otworzył. Ujrzeliśmy schody. Gdy tylko na nie wkroczyliśmy, dzrwi za nami się zamknęły. Tkwiliśmy w zupełnej ciemności. Aż nagle schody przekrzywiły się. Wyglądały jak zjeżdżalnia. Zjechaliśmy prosto w mrok. KONIEC? Kategoria:FF Kategoria:TTwórczośc Takanuvy737 Kategoria:Saga Ivest